sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Φαινόμενο Doppler
Φαινόμενον Doppler Doppler Effect thumb|300px| [[Ηχητικό Κύμα Φυσικός Παρατηρητής Κρουστικό Κύμα ]] thumb|300px| [[:category:Φαινόμενα| Φαινόμενα Φαινομενολογία Φαινόμενο Επιστημονικά Φαινόμενα Επιστήμη Επιστήμες ---- Αστρονομικά Φαινόμενα Αστρονομία Φυσικά Φαινόμενα Φυσική Βιολογικά Φαινόμενα Βιολογία Γεωλογικά Φαινόμενα Γεωλογία Χημικά ΦαινόμεναΧημεία Οικονομικά Φαινόμενα Οικονομία Κοινωνικά Φαινόμενα ΚοινωνιολογίαΙατρικά Φαινόμενα Ιατρική Ψυχολογικά Φαινόμενα Ψυχολογία Ιστορικά Φαινόμενα Ιστορία ---- Θρησκευτικά Φαινόμενα Θεολογία Μεταφυσικά Φαινόμενα Μεταφυσική Υπερβατικά Φαινόμενα Υπερβασιολογία ]] - Ένα οπτικό και ηχητικό Φυσικό Φαινόμενο. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Φαινόμενο Doppler" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "[[]]". Περιγραφή thumb|300px|Μια πηγή κυμάτων η οποία κινείται προς τα αριστερά. Η συχνότητα είναι μεγαλύτερη στα αριστερά και μικρότερη στα δεξιά. Αντίστοιχα, το μήκος κύματος είναι μικρότερο αριστερά και μεγαλύτερο δεξιά. Το φαινόμενο Ντόπλερ που πήρε το όνομά του από τον Christian Doppler, είναι η παρατηρούμενη αλλαγή στη συχνότητα και το μήκος κύματος ενός κύματος από παρατηρητή που βρίσκεται σε Σχετική Κίνηση με την πηγή των κυμάτων. Για τα ελαστικά κύματα, όπως τα ηχητικά κύματα, που διαδίδονται μέσα σε κάποιο υλικό μέσο, η ταχύτητα τόσο του παρατηρητή όσο και της πηγής πρέπει να προσδιορίζονται σε σχέση με το μέσο διάδοσης. Το τελικό φαινόμενο Doppler μπορεί επομένως να προκύψει είτε από την κίνηση του παρατηρητή, είτε από την κίνηση της πηγής, είτε και των δύο, ως προς το μέσο διάδοσης. Καθεμιά από αυτές τις δύο επιδράσεις αναλύεται ξεχωριστά. Για κύματα που δεν χρειάζονται ένα υλικό μέσο για τη διάδοσή τους, όπως τα ηλεκτρομαγνητικά (φως) ή τα βαρυτικά κύματα στην Ειδική Σχετικότητα, μόνο η σχετική ταχύτητα του παρατηρητή ως προς την πηγή παίζει ρόλο. Γενική μορφή του φαινομένου Για κύματα που διαδίδονται μέσα σε ένα υλικό μέσο (ηχητικά, υπερηχητικά, κύματα πίεσης κλπ.), η σχέση μεταξύ παρατηρούμενης συχνότητας (ν') και εκπεμπόμενης (πραγματικής) συχνότητας (ν) δίνεται από τον τύπο: :: \nu\,' = \left( \frac{v \pm v_0}{v \mp v_s} \right) \nu \, :όπου :: v \, είναι η ταχύτητα διάδοσης του κύματος (π.χ. 340 m/s για τον ήχο στον αέρα) :: v_0 \, είναι η ταχύτητα του παρατηρητή ως προς το μέσο διάδοσης, και :: v_s \, είναι η ταχύτητα της πηγής (που εκπέμπει το κύμα) ως προς το μέσο διάδοσης Τα πρόσημα στις ταχύτητες ακολουθούν την εξής σύμβαση: μια θετική τιμή σημαίνει κίνηση του παρατηρητή προς την πηγή, ενώ μια αρνητική τιμή σημαίνει απομάκρυνση από την πηγή. Για την ταχύτητα της πηγής ισχύει η αντίστροφη σύμβαση. Ένας καλός μνημονικός κανόνας είναι ο εξής: τόσο για τον παρατηρητή όσο και για την πηγή, το "πλησίασμα" έχει την τάση να αυξήσει τη συχνότητα, ενώ η "απομάκρυνση" την τάση να μειώσει τη συχνότητα, με τις φορές των κινήσεων να λαμβάνονται πάντοτε σε σχέση με το μέσο διάδοσης. Έχει σημασία να καταλάβουμε ότι όταν π.χ. η φορά της κίνησης του παρατηρητή είναι "προς" την πηγή, δεν σημαίνει απαραίτητα ότι την πλησιάζει - μπορεί η πηγή να απομακρύνεται με μεγαλύτερη ταχύτητα. Για την εύρεση όμως του σωστού προσήμου, αρκεί να γνωρίζουμε την "τάση" της πηγής ή του παρατηρητή να πλησιάζουν ή να απομακρύνονται, ανεξάρτητα από το τελικό αποτέλεσμα. Η τελική τιμή της συχνότητας θα προκύψει από τη σχετική "δύναμη" του αριθμητή και του παρονομαστή στον παραπάνω τύπο, και μπορεί να είναι μικρότερη, μεγαλύτερη ή και ίση με την πραγματική συχνότητα, ανάλογα με τον παράγοντα που υπερισχύει. Ανάλυση Είναι σημαντικό να τονίσουμε ότι η συχνότητα του εκπεμπόμενου κύματος δεν αλλάζει. Αυτό που αλλάζει είναι η συχνότητα που αντιλαμβάνεται ο παρατηρητής, δηλαδή η συχνότητα με την οποία φτάνουν σ' αυτόν τα μέτωπα του κύματος. Ειδικότερα, στην περίπτωση που κινείται η πηγή ως προς το μέσο διάδοσης, αλλάζει και το μήκος κύματος (η απόσταση που "μετράει" ο παρατηρητής ανάμεσα σε δύο διαδοχικά μέτωπα κύματος), ενώ όταν η πηγή είναι ακίνητη το μήκος κύματος δεν μεταβάλλεται. Ας αναλύσουμε ξεχωριστά κάθε μια από τις δύο περιπτώσεις: Πηγή ακίνητη - Παρατηρητής κινούμενος right| thumb|300px Στην προκειμένη περίπτωση, θεωρούμε ότι ο παρατηρητής (Ο) κινείται με ταχύτητα v_O \, προς την ακίνητη πηγή (S) ( v_s \, = 0 σε σχέση με το μέσο διάδοσης). Εάν ο παρατηρητής ήταν ακίνητος, θα αντιλαμβανόταν ένα κύμα ταχύτητας v \, να τον πλησιάζει. Επομένως, σε χρόνο t θα "προσέκρουαν" σε αυτόν \frac{v\,t}{\lambda}\, μέτωπα κύματος, όπου \lambda \, το μήκος κύματος του εκπεμπόμενου κύματος. Επειδή, όμως, κινείται προς την πηγή με ταχύτητα v_0 \, , δέχεται στον ίδιο χρόνο επιπλέον \frac{v_O\,t}{\lambda}\, μέτωπα κύματος, δηλαδή συνολικά δέχεται \frac{(v + v_0)\,t}{\lambda}\, μέτωπα κύματος σε χρόνο t. Η συχνότητα (ν' = μέτωπα κύματος/χρόνο) επομένως που αντιλαμβάνεται ο παρατηρητής δίνεται από τη σχέση: :: \nu\,' = \frac{\frac{(v + v_0)\,t}{\lambda}}{t} \, = \frac{v + v_0}{\lambda} \, = \frac{v + v_0}{v/\nu} \, , :εφόσον η αρχική συχνότητα \nu \, = v/\lambda . Άρα: :: \nu\,' = \left( \frac{v + v_0}{v} \right) \nu \, Στην περίπτωση που ο παρατηρητής αντί να πλησιάζει, απομακρύνεται από την πηγή, αλλάζει το πρόσημο στον τύπο: :: \nu\,' = \left( \frac{v - v_0}{v} \right) \nu \, στη γενική περίπτωση, επομένως, ισχύει: :: \nu\,' = \left( \frac{v \pm v_0}{v} \right) \nu \, Πηγή κινούμενη - Παρατηρητής ακίνητος right |thumb|300px Ας υποθέσουμε τώρα ότι η πηγή (S) κινείται προς τον ακίνητο ( v_0 \, = 0 ) παρατηρητή με ταχύτητα v_s \, . Η κίνηση της πηγής έχει σαν αποτέλεσμα τα μέτωπα του κύματος να "συμπιέζονται" προς την κατεύθυνση της κίνησης της πηγής και να "αραιώνουν" στην αντίθετη κατεύθυνση (πίσω από την πηγή). Επειδή η πηγή μετατοπίζεται ανάμεσα στην εκπομπή μιας "κορυφής" του κύματος και της επόμενης, το μήκος κύματος διαφέρει σε σχέση με εκείνο της ακίνητης πηγής. Συγκεκριμένα, εάν η πηγή ήταν ακίνητη, σε χρόνο μιας περιόδου T το κύμα θα είχε καλύψει απόσταση από την πηγή ίση με ένα μήκος κύματος: :: \lambda \, = v \, T \, = \frac{v}{\nu} Όμως, στον ίδιο χρόνο, η κινούμενη πηγή μετατοπίστηκε κατά διάστημα v_s \, T\, στην ίδια κατεύθυνση. Συνεπώς, το μήκος κύματος ελαττώνεται κατά το ίδιο ποσό (μπροστά από την πηγή). Το νέο μήκος κύματος \lambda' \, είναι: :: \lambda' \, = \lambda - v_s \, T = \frac{v}{\nu}-\frac{v_s}{\nu} \, = \frac{v-v_s}{\nu} Άρα, η συχνότητα που αντιλαμβάνεται ο ακίνητος παρατηρητής είναι: :: \nu\,' = \frac{v}{\lambda'} \, = \left( \frac{v}{v-v_s} \right) \nu \, Στην περίπτωση που η πηγή αντί να πλησιάζει, απομακρύνεται από τον παρατηρητή, αλλάζει το πρόσημο στον τύπο: :: \nu\,' = \frac{v}{\lambda'} \, = \left( \frac{v}{v+v_s} \right) \nu \, στη γενική περίπτωση, επομένως, ισχύει: :: \nu\,' = \left( \frac{v}{v \mp v_s} \right) \nu \, Κινούμενη πηγή και παρατηρητής Όταν κινούνται τόσο η πηγή, όσο και ο παρατηρητής ως προς το μέσο διάδοσης, τα δύο φαινόμενα που περιγράψαμε συνυπάρχουν, και η συχνότητα που τελικά αντιλαμβάνεται ο παρατηρητής δίνεται, όπως αναφέρθηκε παραπάνω, από τον τύπο: :: \nu\,' = \left( \frac{v \pm v_O}{v \mp v_s} \right) \nu \, Μη συνευθειακές κινήσεις right | thumb| 300px Εάν ο παρατηρητής και η πηγή κινούνται σε διευθύνσεις που σχηματίζουν τυχαία γωνία, τότε στον παραπάνω τύπο η συχνότητα υπολογίζεται παίρνοντας τις προβολές των ταχυτήτων της πηγής και του παρατηρητή πάνω στην ευθεία SO που τους συνδέει (βλ. διπλανό σχήμα): :: \nu\,' = \left( \frac{v \pm v_O \cos\phi}{v \mp v_s \cos\theta} \right) \nu \, Παράδειγμα Κλασσικό παράδειγμα είναι ο ήχος της σειρήνας ασθενοφόρου. Ενώ το ασθενοφόρο (πηγή ηχητικών κυμάτων) παράγει την ίδια αλληλουχία συχνοτήτων των ήχων, εμείς (ο παρατηρητής) ακούμε πιο ψηλές συχνότητες όταν το ασθενοφόρο κατευθύνεται προς εμάς, ενώ ακούμε πιο χαμηλές όταν το ασθενοφόρο απομακρύνεται από εμάς. Εφαρμογές thumb|300px|[[Ερυθρή Μετατόπιση, Φαινόμενο Doppler According to cosmic expansion theory, the universe expands uniformly, creating the illusion that we are at its center as everything moves away from us. The further light has travelled to reach us, the greater the red shift as its wavelength is distorted to higher values.]] Μερικές από τις εφαρμογές του φαινομένου Doppler είναι: *Ραντάρ ταχύτητας, που χρησιμοποιεί η αστυνομία *Αστρονομία: Εύρεση της Ακτινικής ταχύτητας των αστέρων *Αστρονομία: Εύρεση της θερμοκρασίας των άστρων *Ιατρικές συσκευές για μέτρηση της ταχύτητας του αίματος στην καρδιά Συσκευές Radar Με βάση το φαινόμενο Ντόπλερ μπορεί να υπολογιστεί η μεταβολή της θέσης της πηγής των κυμάτων. Κύρια εφαρμογή του φαινομένου Ντόπλερ είναι το ραντάρ, όπου εκπέμπονται κύματα με σκοπό να αντανακλαστούν από τα ζητούμενα αντικείμενα. Με βάση τη συχνότητα του αντανακλώμενου κύματος μπορεί να υπολογιστεί η θέση και η ταχύτητά τους. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Κυματικό Φαινόμενο *Κύμα *Ερυθρή Μετατόπιση (red Shift) Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Doppler Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *Ασκήσεις *Ασκήσεις Category: Οπτικά Φαινόμενα Category: Ηχητικά Φαινόμενα Category: Σχετικιστικά Φαινόμενα